


Don't Be Shia

by texturedjeans



Series: awkward sekai [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texturedjeans/pseuds/texturedjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday Jongin said tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Shia

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Shia LaBeouf's motivational speech you're gonna have to stop and watch it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXsQAXx_ao0
> 
> also I'd recommend reading the first two parts of the series

“Ask him to be your partner.”

 

Jongin sighs. “No,” he says firmly.

 

“Come on Jongin just do it. Don’t let your dreams be dreams.” Jongdae begins climbing out of his chair. “Yesterday you said tomorrow so-”

 

“If I give you money will you shut up?”

 

Jongdae purses his lips. “Depends how much.”

 

Jongin looks at him suspiciously. “Probably less than you’re thinking.”

 

“Sucks to suck then.” Jongdae moves into position and takes in a deep breath. “JUST-”

 

Jongin slaps Jongdae across the back of the head hard enough to shut him up and drags him back into his seat. 

 

Jongdae grins. It’s the same face he always makes when he knows something Jongin doesn’t. Jongin narrows his eyes.

 

“Say, why won’t you ask Sehun to be your woodshop partner again?”

 

“Because bad things always happen when I’m around him, and if we had to work together I’d probably shit myself or something.”

 

“Let’s hope for the ‘or something’,” Jongdae says. His knowing smirk hasn’t left his face.

 

“Yes of course,” Jongin says smoothly, not noticing the look of absolute glee on Jongdae’s face. “I have been practicing vomiting out of a straw so that my aim will be good enough to projectile vomit all over Sehun for those times that shitting myself just won’t cut it.”

 

Someone cuts in. “I’ll be looking forward to that, then.”

 

Jongin whips around so fast his neck makes a popping sound. Behind him is Sehun looking with his arms crossed, looking 

_ Directly. At. Jongin _ .

 

Jongin stops breathing. Maybe if he doesn’t move Oh Sehun will not notice him. Maybe it’s not too late for him to slip away. Maybe-

 

“Are you okay?” Sehun asks, eyebrows furrowed as he watched Jongin’s eyes dart back and forth rapidly.

 

Time slows down as Sehun leans towards Jongin. He looks concerned. A low whine comes out of Jongin’s throat. It’s the sound of Jongin’s brains leaking out of his ears. Surely his face is red by now? None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for Jongdae. It’s always Jongdae’s fault. Damn it Jongdae.

 

The person in question slowly slides into view.

 

Jongdae leans around Jongin and sticks his face right between Jongin and Sehun’s, quietly chanting “kiss kiss kiss” in the background. Jongin makes a mental note to do that the next time Jongdae and Junmyeon are having a moment.

 

Sehun straightens up and clears his throat awkwardly. “So uh, will you be my partner?”

 

“In life?”

 

Sehun gives Jongin a funny look. “No…? In woodshop?”

 

Jongin flinches when he realizes that he said that out loud. “Yeah. Yeah woodshop. Okay,” he says, laughing awkwardly.

 

“You’re cute,” Sehun says with a small laugh of his own. He then seems to realize what he said and his expression morphs into one of embarrassment. He rubs his ear.

 

“Alright then. I’ll just uh, be going now.”

 

“Okay cool.” Jongin replies, just as flustered.

 

Jongdae scoffs in disappointment. “You totally should have kissed.”

 

Jongin hits him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll (probably) continue this even after microcosm ends so uh
> 
> look forward to that I guess?


End file.
